Unrequited Lust?
by punkfunkdisco
Summary: Set anytime prior to 2x05; Marian's interested, Allan's kind of not. Allan/Marian. Written for LiveJournal user little giddy, whose general idea the fic was originally.


Allan was staring at the entrance to The Trip Inn. Quite why Robin couldn't give Marian this message himself wasn't clear, but Allan didn't mind the chance to fleece the good customers of the tavern with his new tricks. One man appeared to have some sort of addiction to losing his money on the games he could never win and Allan told him to save the rest of his coins, lying that he would be there again tomorrow if the man wanted another chance.

It was during this exchange that Marian entered The Trip Inn; she felt the heat of the candles first and then the smell of ale and unwashed bodies. She looked around for Robin and instead saw Allan laughing with a sad-looking man that had an air of desperation about him. She double-checked for Robin, thinking that they had both come to Nottingham just to be safe. After realising Allan was alone she walked over to his table, quickly noticing the broad smile that completely contradicted his surly character.

"May I have a go?"

The sad-looking man looked up at Marian, then across to Allan and muttered his need for another drink.

"I don't think you should be playing a game like this, Lady Marian."

Allan's eyes were serious. He stared at her still standing next to the table and she looked strange in a place like this.

"Do not attempt to tell me what I should and should not be doing, Allan-a-Dale." Marian sat down opposite him and saw the candlelight flicker on his face. The shadows were enticing.

"I thought you were under house arrest? What have you done with your guard, tied him to a tree?"

"No, I think he would rather enjoy that." Marian stared into Allan's eyes and leaned forward "It's after dark, so everyone will think I am in my bedchamber."

"Yeah, well, I've got a message from Robin. Something about needing your sewing skills tomorrow?" Allan shrugged his ignorance of the true meaning of the message and looked around the tavern to see if anyone new might part with their money now his job was done. Marian took in the message and lifted her eyes to look at him. She noticed his confident and easy-going manner, which she had often mistaken for cockiness, and was suddenly drawn to it. His attitude was different to other men she knew and the difference was alluring.

"You do realise that's a code, don't you?" She smiled at him, understanding the message and amused by Allan's innocence.

"What's it code for then?" He asked without really caring. He could see a man across the room that was blind drunk and who had not been fortunate enough to ever meet Allan.

Marian tried to see what Allan was looking at and was annoyed that he paid her no attention. She moved herself into his gaze and gave him her best half-smile. His brow furrowed in confusion and amusement and he asked his question again.

"That's between Robin and me. It's a special secret that we have." Marian replied, trying to coax some interest out of the very obviously uninterested man sat opposite.

"Oh yeah? Should've brought you the message himself then shouldn't he?" Allan said back, amusing himself by teasing the poor girl. He wasn't quite sure what was happening in the tavern right now, but he was enjoying Marian's attention. He was enjoying even more pretending to ignore her attention. He could see the frustration that was positioned just under the flirtatious manner.

Just then a serving girl walked by their table and winked at Allan's familiar face. He winked back and turned his head so he could follow her journey to the other side of the inn. Marian's face dropped. She touched her hair. It seemed fine. She looked down at her cleavage, at her clothes. They weren't her best but she had made an effort for Robin. Why was he interested in everything but her? Allan's head darted back to look at Marian.

"I better head back to camp. I'll see you later, Marian."  
"Don't you want to stay here with me for a little longer?"  
"Nah, the camp's not easy to find in the dark," he shrugged "It's not easy to find in the daylight either, but there you go."

He laughed then saw Marian's stony face. He felt slightly guilty because he could have easily flirted back and would have enjoyed it just as much, but this night he was in the mood to wind someone up. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently, looking into her eyes and giving her a glimmer of hope.


End file.
